If You Could Change One Thing
by NinjaSquirrel1912
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) What if Peter had followed Edmund, following Lucy, in chapter three of The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe? What would he have seen and/or done? Read this to find out. NO SLASH NO PAIRINGS


_**I wrote this for a class assignment, and thought "Hey, I wrote it! I might as well post it to FF!" **_

_**Anyway, here you go. As of right now, it's a one-shot.**_

_**The assignment was, **_**Take the Character of your choosing from the Chronicles of Narnia and write them the way you would have done it if you had written the book. You may change one or more scene/characteristic of the character.**

_**I chose to change a scene at the beginning of the book, from chapter three. When Edmund follows Lucy into the wardrobe. In this you will see Edmund AND Peter following her in. **_

_**If I get any requests to continue I might, but I don't think I will.**_

Starting From and Set during Chapter III, Edmund and the Wardrobe.

Peter's Point Of View

Peter was the first to find a hiding spot, and a jolly good one too! He could almost hear Susan counting in the background,

"7…8…9…"

She was supposed to count to thirty, so Peter knew that he had some time to wait. Just as he had gotten himself into a more comfortable position, he noticed Lucy pass by him and go up a flight of stairs. To this, he paid little notice, as they were, after all, playing hide and seek. What caught his attention was Edmund, walking as if guilty of something, going up the same flight of stairs.

Why would Edmund follow Lucy? What was up there that was so interesting?

Then it hit him, the wardrobe that Lucy had been playing in yesterday was up those stairs! Peter supposed that Lucy might have gone to hide in the wardrobe, but that still did not answer the question of Edmund following her. Again he listened for Susan's counting, to see how much time he had.

"16…17…18…"

He supposed he might have the time to go up there and be back before she caught him.

Making his decision, he left his hiding place behind the Old Grandfather clock, and raced up the stairs to find his siblings and the wardrobe.

He had made it to the wardrobe in time to see the door shut, (Which is a very silly thing to do to oneself in a wardrobe.) and he figured that Edmund must have accidentally let it latch behind him.

Peter slowly reopened the door, still half expecting Ed and Lu to jump out at him. Once nothing had happened, Peter relaxed slightly and shook his head, scolding himself for such silly thoughts.

Thinking himself slightly silly, Peter stepped into the wardrobe, being sure to keep the door slightly open. He slowly started forward, his hands out in front of him to keep him from hitting the back end of the wardrobe.

"Ed, Lu? I know you're in here." He called to the darkness. Upon receiving no answer, Peter called again, "Come on you lot, this isn't funny."

All of a sudden he pulled his hand back in pain, something had poked his hand! He told himself that it must have been a splinter, from the wood at the back of the wardrobe. Still though, he kept his other hand out, expecting every second to feel the wood at his fingertips.  
When he did feel something, it wasn't hard and rough wood, as he'd expected, but was light, fluffy and rather cold. Taking another step to see what it was, he heard a 'Crunch' of something beneath his foot.

Now thoroughly confused Peter took three steps forward and found himself to be blinking in the sunlight. Sunlight? But I thought I was in a wardrobe? As soon as his eyes finally adjusted, he gasped aloud.

"By Jove! It's snow!" He exclaimed, bending down and grabbing a handful. It felt cold, soft, and wet, as proper snow should. Peter laughed and threw the snow in the air. Perhaps, what Lucy said about the faun hadn't been a hoax, after all.

At this thought, he remembered what his entire purpose of going into the wardrobe was. "Lucy and Ed could be anywhere!" He exclaimed, now knowing that the wardrobe was slightly bigger than he'd thought.

After no other plans of action to find his siblings came to him, he just decided to pick a direction and stick with it. After all, it couldn't be that hard to find his way back.

After twenty minutes of walking he came upon a frozen river, with a few trees overlooking it. Absentmindedly he wondered how it could be the middle of winter here, when it was summer hols back home. He picked up a stone that had been lying on the bank, and flipped it over in his hand. Looking out in the direction the river flowed, he could see for miles! What an amazing view! There was an entire country inside this wardrobe! I wonder what it would be like to live here?

Peter tore his eyes away from the sight, intending to go back to the wardrobe when he tripped over a… stone otter? Odd, he bent down, it was a very detailed statue. Shrugging, he thought it must be a decoration for something. As he walked back, he wondered what kind of festival a stone otter would be used for, but he didn't give it much thought, after all, it was just a statue.

"Peter?" He heard a familiar voice call his name. Turning, he saw it was Lucy, standing near a… lamppost? "Oh, Peter, Peter! You got here too! I told you it was real! I told you!" She insisted.

"Yes, you did Lucy, and I was wrong not to believe you. Can you forgive me?" Peter asked of his sister.

Lucy's face melted into a smile. "Of course I can! Now, we must go and tell Ed and Susan about this! They'll have to believe us now!"

Peter stared at her, confused. Hadn't he seen Edmund following Lucy? "Lu, I thought Ed was with you?"

"No," She disagreed, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I saw him follow—" Peter was cut off when Edmund himself barged through the trees, wiping something off his face.

"Edmund! You got here too? Susan will have to believe all three of us!" Lucy said, delighted.  
Edmund, however ignored her and stared at Peter. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, sounding almost…haughty?

"I followed you two, making sure you weren't up to something." Edmund's eyes narrowed at Peter's statement, but nodded nonetheless.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Lucy suggested, hoping to avoid a row.

Peter nodded, and he noticed his brother doing the same.

As soon as the three of them found their way out of the wardrobe they, having completely forgot about the hide and seek game, were found out by Susan saying, "You know, I really don't think any of you understand the meaning of this game…"


End file.
